


Decorating With Kids

by RealOrNotInspire



Series: Christmas One Shots [8]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas With Family, Family Fluff, First Christmas, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealOrNotInspire/pseuds/RealOrNotInspire
Summary: The boys are decorating their home for Christmas with the help of their newly adopted kids.
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Series: Christmas One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562035
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Decorating With Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, never thought I'd rate a work anything less than Mature but it happened... Some family filled Christmas fluff. I was gonna save this for later in the month but you guys are loving the family drabbles, so try not to lose a tooth on this much sweet fluff.

It’s their first Christmas as a real family, the adoption papers were signed a few months ago, meaning that Matt and Kelly officially became the parents of two children. A brother and sister, their son is Daniel ‘Danny’, 6 years old and Sophie, their daughter is 9 years old.

Getting home from shift before the kids wake up and relieving their babysitter, the boys get started making breakfast, special chocolate chip pancakes for a special day and today’s gonna be a long day. They’ve been planning surprises of how to make this the best Christmas ever since the day the papers were signed.

Kelly’s flipping pancakes when Matt comes up behind him, wrapping arms around his waist and practically vibrating with excitement. “Oh my god, I haven’t been this excited for Christmas since I was a little kid.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this happy before.” Kelly says, turning to his beaming husband.

“I have every reason to be happy, we’ve got our family.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too.” Matt pulls Kelly in for a sweet kiss.

“Ewww!” They hear the kids cry, over dramatically from behind them, they’d woken up to the smell of pancakes and run downstairs in their pyjama’s. “That’s gross daddy!” Sophie exaggerates.

“Oh, what? You mean this?” Kelly asks sarcastically, dipping Matt backwards and kissing him again. The kids play along, squealing and covering each other’s eyes.

Sitting down for breakfast Matt and Kelly tell the kids the plan for today, they’re going shopping for all new Christmas decorations and they’re going to decorate the whole house.

“And you two get to choose everything.” Kelly tells them.

“We get to pick?” Sophie asks all excited.

“Whatever you want.” Matt adds. “So, you two go get washed and dressed, we’ll clean up and then we can all go out.”

Excited for the day, Sophie and Danny run from the room to get dressed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Grabbing a shopping cart and picking Danny up so he can stand up in it, the family walks into the shop together.

“Okay, first thing we need is a tree.” Kelly steers them over to the display of trees.

“Wow! Can we get this one!” Sophie asks, running over to the biggest tree.

“That’s a little too tall for the living room, baby.” Matt winces, they’re trying to let the kids pick and not say no, they’ve had so little control in their short lives already. Where they lived, who they lived with or having toys that weren’t really there’s, however Sophie’s pointing at and jumping up and down in front of an outdoor 12ft tall tree.

“Try looking for something 6 or 7ft tall.” Kelly suggests, he and Matt had talked about getting a real tree but there was enough excitement buying decorations and real trees make a hell of a mess.

They settle on a 6 and a half foot green tree but almost ended up with one of the white ones that Danny liked, the ones that are supposed to look like they’ve been snowed on, I guess. Meaning Danny got to choose the white lights instead of the multi-coloured ones.

“Okay, what colour do we want for the ornaments?”

It takes over two hours to pick out enough ornaments to cover the tree, finding personalised ones with each of their names on too. Sophie even found an in store display where you can personalise a printed canvas to hang up on the wall, which can be printed up and mailed to you. There’s lots of examples hung up to give you ideas but Sophie thinks they should get all their names with ‘first Christmas’ written underneath on a snowflake background, since this is their first Christmas with real daddies, which the lady running the display thinks is unbelievable adorable.

They even get lights for the outside of the house, icicles for the roof and a waving Santa, as well as ornaments to hang up inside. They may have gone a little over the top but the kids where so excited and so are they to be honest, plus they wanted this to be a Christmas the kids would remember forever, having decorations and toys they could call their own and not just ‘foster parents stuff’.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

By the time they’ve got everything carried into the house the kids are tired and ready for a nap, worn out by all the excitement. So, Matt and Kelly put the tree up and get the lights on, ready for the kids to decorate when they wake up, as well as unboxing some of the ornaments for them.

“Pappa, I can’t reach!” Sophie cries, stretching up on her tiptoes, Kelly walks over with a chuckle and lifts her up to reach the empty tree branch, Matt grabs the step ladder so they can reach the rest of the tree themselves.

Halfway through decorating Danny sits down dramatically, shouting. “I’m bored!”

Matt kneels down to his level asking. “What do you wanna do, buddy?”

The young boy gets a serious look on his face as he thinks it over, a smile bursting across his face as he decides. “I wanna make cookies!”

“Okay, how about Sophie and Pappa finish up the tree and we go make cookies. Sound good, everyone?”

There’s a chorus of ‘yeah’ in the room, Matt picking Danny up and carrying the giggling boy to the kitchen under his arm.

“Okay, cookies are in the oven. How we doing in here?” Matt asks, walking back into the living room, a gentle dusting of flour on his jeans.

“I think we’re all done, just needs one more thing.” Kelly says, holding up the star for the top of the tree. “You guys wanna do it together?” He asks the kids.

“Yeah!” They both shout.

Matt picks Sophie up, Kelly scoops Danny up and they lift them up to put the star on together. The kids are high fiving a job well done when Kelly notices something.

“Danny, how did you get cookie dough behind your ear?” He asks, wiping it off with his thumb.

“I don’t know.” Danny says, just as confused as Kelly.

“Ewww!” Sophie recoils in horror as Danny tries to eat the dough off Kelly’s thumb. “Boys are gross!”

“Yeah, they can be.” Matt chuckles.

“What about the lights for outside?” Sophie asks.

Kelly checks his watch before saying. “It’s getting late, baby girl. Me and Daddy will put them up tomorrow but you guys can help figure out where to put them, so Santa can definitely see them.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They had a quiet dinner, all worn out by the days excitement, then got the kids bathed and into PJ’s before settling down together on the couch to watch the flickering lights on the tree.

“Today went well.” Kelly says softly, not wanting to break the gentle sweetness of the moment.

“Yeah, it did.” Matt smiles. “I’m exhausted.” He adds, collapsing into his husbands side, resting his head on Kelly’s shoulder.

The sweetness of the moment is broken as Danny starts snoring like a drunken sailor and the boys dissolve into laughter, trying not to wake the two children sleeping across their knees.

“Aw, like father, like son.” Kelly teases, nudging Matt’s side.

“Hey! I do not snore.”

“Honey, I love you but your snoring could wake the dead.”

“Ha-ha, because you never snore.”

“Yeah, yeah. We should probably get them into bed.” Kelly says, moving to stand up.

“No.” Matt catches his arm. “Not yet, this is nice and the kids are technically sleeping. Let’s just sit here a bit longer.”

“Okay, but not too long, my leg’s falling asleep.” 


End file.
